


О Романтике и Комедиях

by erraticSerpent



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Gen, Meteorstuck, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticSerpent/pseuds/erraticSerpent
Summary: Тебя и Читателя МСПА беспричинно отправляют на метеор из Акта 6, и теперь он хочет подружиться с Каркатом путём разговоров о романтических комедиях.
Relationships: Karkat Vantas & MSPA Reader
Kudos: 2





	О Романтике и Комедиях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Romance and Comedies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734100) by [a2aaron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2aaron/pseuds/a2aaron). 



> Тот же фанфик, но на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9295751)

Ты и Читатель МСПА оказались на метеоре, когда шёл второй из трёх годов его пути. Никто из вас не помнит, как именно это произошло, хотя скорее всего это ложь, или окажется ложью в будущем. Как и ожидалось, вы застали конец одной из многочисленных Каркатовых Тирад (Сокращённо “Каркаторад”).

КАРКАТ: НАПОСЛЕДОК ХОЧУ СКАЗАТЬ, ЧТО ФИЛЬМ “КАК ОТДЕЛАТЬСЯ ОТ ПАРНЯ ЗА ДЕСЯТЬ ДНЕЙ” ЕДВА ЛИ МОЖНО СЧИТАТЬ НОРМАЛЬНОЙ КОМЕДИЕЙ ИЛИ РОМАНТИЧЕСКИМ ФИЛЬМОМ, И, ЕСЛИ БЫТЬ ЧЕСТНЫМ, ОН ЯВЛЯЕТСЯ ПОЗОРОМ ДЛЯ ВСЕГО ЖАНРА РОМКОМОВ.

Ранее Каркат собрал Дейва, Терези, Канайю и Роуз, чтобы поговорить о сложившейся ситуации с фильмами, и том, что весь метеор страдает от запущенного случая “СИНДРОМА ГОВНОКОМОВ”, из-за чего алхимизация “ПОЛНОЙ РЕЖИССЁРСКОЙ ВЕРСИИ ТРОЛЛЬЕГО МЕТОДА ХИТЧА, А ПО СОВМЕСТИТЕЛЬСТВУ И ЕДИНСТВЕННОЙ ПРИЕМЛЕМОЙ ВАРИАЦИИ ЭТОГО ФИЛЬМА” является задачей первостепенной важности. После этого он продолжил свою лекцию о том, как он презирает человеческий взгляд на жанр романтической комедии, что привело к тому, что все его слушатели куда-то улизнули. Похоже, в итоге Каркат говорил сам с собой и даже этого не замечал.

КАРКАТ: ПОГОДИТЕ-КА...  
КАРКАТ: ЭТИ МУДОЗВОНЫ,  
КАРКАТ: ОНИ БРОСИЛИ МЕНЯ!  
КАРКАТ: И КОГДА ЭТИ ХУЕГЛОТЫ УСПЕЛИ—

Прямо в середине своей Каркатовской Диатрибы (Сокращенно “Каркатотрибы”) он замечает Тебя и Читателя МСПА.

КАРКАТ: А ВЫ ЕЩЁ КТО ТАКИЕ?  
ЧИТАТЕЛЬ МСПА: Привет! Приятно познакомиться!  
ЧИТАТЕЛЬ МСПА: Я — простой человек в поиске ДРУЖБЫ!  
ЧИТАТЕЛЬ МСПА: Какой-то парень сказал мне, что мы отправимся на этот метеор, потому что ему это показалось забавной идеей.   
ЧИТАТЕЛЬ МСПА: А ты?  
ЧИТАТЕЛЬ МСПА: Ну, не Ты ты, я имею в виду тролля!

Ты уверен, что Читатель МСПА сейчас ужасно паникует, в конце концов я забросил его в новую локацию без какого-либо предупреждения. И, конечно же, он вот-вот может крупно облажаться.

 **> Помоги Читателю МСПА.**  
> Ничего не делай.

Шучу, выбора у тебя нет, я не знаю, что случится, если ты не будешь ничего делать. Но скорее всего всё кончится тем, что Читатель МСПА найдёт способ так сильно оступиться, что вас обоих выкинут с метеора. Пусть это и тяжело сделать с его макаронными ногами. Или Каркат сам начнёт паниковать, что тоже не сильно поможет развитию вашей дружбы.

Ты на ходу придумываешь историю о том, как ты и Читатель МСПА чудом пережили апокалипсис на Земле, как-то нашли рабочий компьютер с диском Сбурб, зашли в игру и сразу же очутились на метеоре. Ещё секунду назад это было полнейшей брехнёй, но теперь эта история есть и всегда была частью этой линии времени.

ЧИТАТЕЛЬ МСПА: Это было так круто! И немного страшно!  
ЧИТАТЕЛЬ МСПА: Когда я нашёл тебя, ты лежал под кучей обвалившихся камней, а потом нам пришлось вместе искать остатки нетронутой еды в супермаркете.   
ЧИТАТЕЛЬ МСПА: Но в конце концов мы стали лучшими друзьями!

Это тоже была полнейшая брехня.

КАРКАТ: ЗНАЕТЕ ЧТО?  
КАРКАТ: ДА ПОШЛО ОНО НА ХУЙ. ЭТО САМАЯ ПРЯМОЛИНЕЙНАЯ ПРЕДЫСТОРИЯ, НА КОТОРУЮ Я ТОЛЬКО МОГ НАДЕЯТЬСЯ.   
КАРКАТ: ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ НА НАШ ХУЕКАМЕННЫЙ КОРАБЛЬ, ЧИТАТЕЛЬ МСПА И... ТЫ.  
КАРКАТ: ПОЧЕМУ-ТО МНЕ КАЖЕТСЯ, ЧТО ТЫ, ЧИТАТЕЛЬ МСПА, НЕ ТЫ ТЫ, ИЗ ОХУЕТЬ КАКИХ РАЗГОВОРЧИВЫХ ЛЮДЕЙ.   
КАРКАТ: БЛЯДЬ, ЭТО ДЕРЬМО С ПОВЕСТВОВАНИЕМ ОТ ВТОРОГО ЛИЦА ОЧЕНЬ РАЗДРАЖАЕТ. 

А сейчас я вспомнил, что в большинстве фанфиков с пейрингом Персонаж/Читатель вместо имени используется “[Твоё имя]”, но я уже решил, что у тебя его нет. Что ж.

ЧИТАТЕЛЬ МСПА: Ну, не всегда!  
ЧИТАТЕЛЬ МСПА: Обычно я просто стою без дела.   
ЧИТАТЕЛЬ МСПА: Но наверное я Тебе уже все уши прожужжал болтовнёй о фильмах и всяком таком.   
ЧИТАТЕЛЬ МСПА: Не то чтобы у нас были какие-то развлечения, помимо пятидесятого обсуждения последней существующей копии Интуиции. 

Ты точно не знаешь, что такое Интуиция, но ты уверен, что это скорее всего романтическая комедия, и у Карката скорее всего есть очень важное мнение о ней.

КАРКАТ: ПОДОЖДИТЕ, ВЫ СМОТРИТЕ РОМКОМЫ?  
КАРКАТ: А ВЫ СМОТРЕЛИ ОТПУСК ПО ОБМЕНУ?  
КАРКАТ: ИЛИ ГОСПОЖУ ГОРНИЧНУЮ?  
КАРКАТ: И ЧТО ВЫ ДУМАЕТЕ О ПРОСТО ДРУЗЬЯХ?

Ты говоришь, что это ужасные фильмы, созданные для личинок с недоразвитыми мыслелотками и чувством прекрасного. Читатель МСПА пытается поддержать тебя.

ЧИТАТЕЛЬ МСПА: Я не просто СМОТРЮ их как какой-то жалкий бездумный потребитель.   
ЧИТАТЕЛЬ МСПА: Нет, у меня утончённый вкус в кинематографе, и только самые изысканные произведения могут заслужить моей похвалы.  
ЧИТАТЕЛЬ МСПА: Я настоящий золотоискатель. Копаюсь в горах мусора, чтобы найти в нём единственный сияющий бриллиант.

Не совсем та метафора, но мысль она донесла. Каркат достаточно впечатлён его вкусом.

КАРКАТ: МНЕ СОВСЕМ, БЛЯДЬ, НЕ ВЕРИТСЯ В ТВОЙ “УТОНЧЁННЫЙ ВКУС”.   
КАРКАТ: ГОТОВ ПОСТАВИТЬ ПОЛОВИНУ СВОИХ БУНДОЛЛАРОВ НА ТО, ЧТО ВЫ ОБА НИЧЕГО НЕ ПОНИМАЕТЕ В ФИЛЬМАХ.   
КАРКАТ: НО Я УВАЖАЮ ТВОЁ ЖЕЛАНИЕ КОПАТЬСЯ В ГОРАХ МУСОРА.   
КАРКАТ: ЕСЛИ ТЫ НЕ ПРОТИВ,  
КАРКАТ: МЫ МОГЛИ БЫ ПОТОМ ПОСМОТРЕТЬ ПАРУ РОМКОВ?  
ЧИТАТЕЛЬ МСПА: ДА! ДА!!!  
КАРКАТ: Я ПОКАЖУ ТЕБЕ СВОЮ КОЛЛЕКЦИЮ, И МЫ ПОПЫТАЕМСЯ НАЙТИ ЧТО-ТО, ЧТО НАМ ПОНРАВИТСЯ.   
КАРКАТ: ИЛИ ПРОСТО БУДЕМ СМЕЯТЬСЯ НАД НИМ ВЕСЬ ВЕЧЕР.   
КАРКАТ: ИЛИ ПОСРЁМСЯ ИЗ-ЗА НАШИХ ВКУСОВ И МНЕНИЙ.   
ЧИТАТЕЛЬ МСПА: Супер! А я пока пойду и представлюсь всем другим людям на корабле.   
КАРКАТ: УВИДИМСЯ. 

Ура! Ещё один друг для Читателя МСПА! И тебя, наверное. А теперь переключаемся на экран с концовкой!

[ПОБЕДА.WAV]

**Author's Note:**

> Автор подмечает, что этот фанфик был достаточно глупым


End file.
